Existing aircraft heat shields may be made from titanium, which has an upper temperature limit of about 1100 degrees F. Multiple segments may be built into the titanium heat shield to facilitate thermal expansion and contraction. Aircraft engines may be designed to operate more efficiently by running at idle exhaust temperatures which are higher than the heat capacity of titanium. Therefore, in order to maintain the idle exhaust temperature at a temperature level which is lower than the heat capacity of titanium, the engine may require operation at a higher thrust with a resulting higher fuel consumption level. This may result in an increased level of brake wear.
Therefore, a heat shield is needed which can withstand temperatures which are higher than the heat capacity of titanium.